Gaz and Vampire Piggy
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: When Gaz decides to adopt an abandoned puppy it turns her and Dib's life upside down.
1. Abandoned

A/N: aargh, whenever I read a fic I get ideas to write a fic! and then when I finish the fic I go and read more and then I write more! it's a never ending chain of writing and reading!!! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
In the backs of the alley, there was a wet and torn cardboard box labeled: FREE TO A GOOD OWNER. Inside the box there was a puppy. The puppy had his head lifted out of the box and waited for someone to play with him.   
Not many people walked by this alley anymore, most people drove their cars on the streets, or took a bus. and those who did walk were always in a hurry and had no time to play with a stray puppy. Some kids walked by, but those who did threw rocks at the puppy, or just decided he was obviously too dirty to play with.  
But then, on a rainy day, a purple-haired girl who's were closed and even if they were open they'd be fixed on her game slave walked by. the puppy lifted it's head out of the box and started to make little yippy noises, what he did when most everyone walked by.  
"errrrr" the purple-haired girl grunted, then looked away from her game slave to see what was making the annoying noises. "hey, what are you doing there?" Gaz said, and then set down her game slave and walked over to the puppy. whoa, Gaz actually set down her Game Slave!  
the puppy continued to make the yippy noises, even louder now that someone was actually by him. "don't do that" Gaz said, and then she picked up the puppy,"what's your name?" Gaz looked for an ID tag, but the puppy didn't even have a collar, Gaz then looked at the inscription on the box. "free huh? hmmmm...okay, you can come home with me" Gaz said, and she picked up her game slave and put it in her pocket.  
Gaz carried the puppy all the way to her house, he was wet and dirty but she didn't care, and in a matter of minutes she was home.  
Gaz walked in and set the puppy down on the floor, Dib was in the living room, probably watching Mysterious Mysteries of Strange and Unknown Mysteries  
"HEY! what's that?" Dib asked as soon as he saw the puppy.  
"it's a puppy, i saw it in an alley so I brought it home" Gaz said  
"what about it's owner?" Dib asked  
"the box said free"  
"oh" Dib looked at the puppy, he was kind of scraggly, he was a dusty brown type color and was really small.  
The puppy was very entergetic, he was running around the living room at lightning speed, he must have been in that box for awhile. Then the puppy started to chew on Dib's boot.  
"HEY! I'm still wearing that!" Dib said as he yanked his foot away from the puppy  
Gaz sat on the couch then picked up the puppy and set him in her lap and started to pet him.  
"what's his name?" Dib asked, checking to see if the puppy tore his boot.  
"he doesn't have one" Gaz said  
"what are you going to name him?"  
"hmmm..." Gaz looked at the puppy, the way he moved his paws kind of reminded her of something...  
"I'll call him Vampire Piggy" Gaz said, as she continued to stroke the puppy.  
"that's a....weird....name" Dib said  
"and you'd give him a better one?"  
"yes, yes I would"  
"and what would this better name be?"  
"well...he kind of reminds me of this special they did on the mass speeds of paranormal creatures so-"  
"not gonna happen" Gaz said, she pet the puppy for a few minutes and then it fell asleep. It wasn't asleep for long though, in a few minutes it woke up.  
"I think it's hungry" Dib said  
Gaz got up and walked into the kitchen, how was she to know what dogs eat? She grabbed out some peanut butter from the cabinet, maybe he'd eat that.  
She took a bowl out and put the peanut butter in that, and then set it on the ground.  
This was very much to the dog's liking, he happily ate the peanut butter.  
Dib suspected Gaz was doing something wrong, so he walked in the kitchen. "GAZ!" he said as soon as he caught sight of the puppy,"you can't just feed it peanut butter!"  
"why not? Vampire Piggy likes it"  
"you just don't get it do you? you have to give him dog food!"  
"listen Dib, I don't know about you, but he seems to like peanut butter alot better than he'd ever like dried bits of meat"  
"Gaz, he's a dog! he needs dog food!"  
"Dib, he's eating it, he's liking it! what's wrong with that?"  
"why do I bother" Dib shook his head and walked out of the kitchen  
"don't listen to him Vampire Piggy, his heads too big so he thinks he knows everything, don't worry boy. I'll teach you all you need to know" Gaz said  
  
  
HI! who liked chapter one? mmyep, hmmm, it'll get better, it'll have some Gir and some of everyone's favorite Irken...*drumroll* ZIM!! the next chapter will be longer too. Please review if you want me to write more, I'm easily motivated.  
I just put out this fic called 'The No-name Tak fic' of something like that, I want people to read that one, I worked real hard on it. It almost gave me temporary blindness as I looked at my computer soooooo much. erm, like I said, please review, on one of my other stories ONE person reviewed and that motivated me to write the next chapter. Think of what ten could do...  
ummm...I REALLY want to read more, but I've been so busy writing I couldn't. Sorry all you who work hard to write your fics and then don't have people read them. I promise that I will review every fic I read, HONEST...well...maybe not...actually I'll probably hardly ever review. ummm...ya....you have full permission to kill me  
Next chapter...When you're torn between your only friend and your family life starts to get weird 


	2. Facing Facts

ummm...yeah, this is chapter two...uhhhh....HI!! I hope you people like this, I worked darn hard. hmmm...I hope this amuses someone, I'm always checking for reviews, I love them so much. I just read the ONE review, and it made me all happy. so very happy.  
  
It had been three weeks since Gaz had picked up that stray dog from off the streets. and so far, he had had to buy six new pairs of boots, two new shirts and a new trenchcoat. and blue smiley-faced shirts were NOT easy to find. He hated Vampire Piggy.  
Professor Membrane didn't much like Vampire Piggy either, he was always dragging in mud and for the first time in his life he had to clean, and that annoying dog was always barking when he was trying to do creepy experiments and discover cures.  
Gaz was really attached to Vampire Piggy though. They did everything together, and Mr. Elliot didn't seem to notice when Gaz brought him to skool. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't have Vampire Piggy.  
But one day...  
"Fascinating" Zim said, he was spying on Gaz through his secret camera system, normally he would spy on Dib but he wasn't doing anything paranormal.  
"whatcha doin master?" Gir asked when he walked in the base.  
"I'm spying on Dib's little sister"  
"don't you usually spy on Dib?"  
"yes, but he's not doing anything unusual"  
Gir nodded and drank his slush.  
"hmmm, this is incredible! she seems to enjoy this filthy beast so much...hmmm...I could use this against them..."  
"awwwwww, it's a puppy!!"  
"yes, yes, a puppy"   
"ISZ SO KOOOOOOOTT!!!"  
"GIR! this isn't about adorability, this is about the mission!"  
Gir smiled and stuck his tongue out.  
"hmmmm...If I captured this filthy beast, and held him at a ransom then I could rule the world!"  
"how?" Gir asked  
"DON'T QUESTION MY THEORIES!" Zim screamed  
Gir grabbed out his pig and started to play with it.mmyep.  
Gaz sat in the living room playing Game Slave 2 with Vampire Piggy.  
"You taught your dog to play Game Slave 2?" Dib asked when he saw that Vampire Piggy was playing Game Slave 2.  
"yeah, so?" Gaz said  
"well, Vampire Piggy ate my Swollen Eyeball club membership card! and I have to wait a month for a replacement card!"  
"and he ate your brother's medication!" Professor Membrane said when he walked in the room.  
"well...I guess that's okay" Dib said  
"listen, he's just doin what he does, if you were alone in the streets for weeks, maybe even months, how do you think you'd act? HOW!?"  
"Gaz, I don't think we can handle having a dog in this house..." Professor Membrane said  
"hey wait! I don't have medication!" Dib screamed in the background  
"WHAT!? You can't get rid of Vampire Piggy! We do everything together! We HAVE to keep him!"  
"but Gaz! he ate my Swollen Eyeball membership card! that cost $10.50!" Dib complained  
"man, you're an idiot" Gaz said  
"IT'S A $20 VALUE!" Dib argued  
"Gaz, I understand this is hard to do, but it has to happen, I put an ad for him in the newspaper, someone's coming to get him tomorrow" Professor Membrane said  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Gaz screamed  
"don't worry you'll get over it" Professor Membrane left the room  
Get it over it maybe, live with it no.  
That night...  
Gaz snuck out of her bed, she quickly put on her boots and jacket. She grabbed a bag she had packed earlier that day. She walked silently into the living room woke up Vampire Piggy.  
Vampire Piggy started barking.  
"shhhh" Gaz said to him,"we have to be quiet" Gaz put Vampire Piggy's leash on him and walked out the door.  
She walked with Vampire Piggy to the bus stop, and they waited for a few minutes. The bus came, Gaz put her money in the slot and took a seat.  
"AHA! Gir, now not only can we hold the filthy dog beast ransom, but we can include Dib's pathetic little sister"  
"Tell me a story" Gir said  
  
DUM, DA DA DUM DUM DUM DUM...OOOHHHHH  
sorry, umm...I like creeeeepy music, hmmm, I leave you hanging no? well...you'll have to wait for the next chapter!! until then, look at my favorite stories, I've got some nive ones that I think you people would like. If you want to IM me I have AOL instant messanger, I do get so very lonely...I want to talk to more zim fans...  
If you didn't already know, I read the fics of those who review. so if you want to have your fanfics read...  
Next chapter summary: Dib goes on a search to find Gaz, and finds out why not all dogs go to heaven 


	3. a little bit of alien goes a long way

ahhhh, I am settling down to write chapter 3 now, hoping it will be better than the other two, so here it goes! please review, or IM me, as I said, I do get so very lonely...  
  
  
"where is she?" Dib was searching through the house for Gaz, it was 7 A.M. and she was missing, her stuff was gone and there wasn't a note or anything. She just vanished. Vampire Piggy was gone too.  
"Good Morning son, where's that annoying puppy?" Professor Membrane hadn't realized that Gaz and Vampire Piggy were gone yet.  
"umm...he's outside, I'll go get him" Dib said, he grabbed his stuff from his room and left. He had no intention of coming back any time soon.  
He didn't know where to start looking, Gaz was a pretty unpredictable person, you never knew where she was going to be, or what she was going to do.  
Meanwhile...on the other side of town.  
Gaz fed Vampire Piggy another piece of peanut butter. man he was hungry today. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
"come in" Gaz said  
"hello there little Gaz" Zim said when he walked in  
"zim? how did you know i was here?"Gaz asked   
"I have spy monitor cameras everywhere, I'm always looking at what you and the Dib monkey are doing"  
"why are you here?"  
"I've come to capture you and take you hostage"  
"how do you plan on doing that?"  
"first I plan on luring you to my base, and then I will use these secret machines to lock you up and stuff"  
"why did you tell me your plan?"  
"ah-I dunno..."  
"well, I won't be falling for your plan anytime soon" Gaz said  
"oh yes you will" Zim took out this laser-looking thing shot it at Gaz  
Gaz just stood there,"that didn't hurt"  
"errrr" Zim threw the laser at Gaz's head and knocked her unconscious.  
"HAHA! that was my plan! oh, wait...you can't hear me can you..."  
Vampire Piggy jumped up and bit Zim's leg.  
"AHHH!!" Zim screamed,"YOU FILTHY BEAST! GIR! OPERATION 274E!"  
"what's that?"  
"PUT HIM IN THE SACK!"  
Gir walked in the room and put Vampire Piggy in a sack  
"awwwww, isz so kyooooot!!!" Gir smiled  
"yes yes, now! TO THE BASE!"  
Dib had been to every video game arcade and video game store in the city, and still he hadn't found Gaz, or a trace of her.  
"what if something horrible happened? what if big foot captured her! what if-"  
"hey, you, are you looking for your sister?" some strange man said  
"um, yeah, who are you?"  
"is this her?" the strange man held up a picture of Gaz  
"YES! where is she?"  
"it'll cost ya..."  
"I don't have any money"  
"got any items?"  
"ummm...I have this issue of Mysterious Mysteries magazine, this alien tracking device, and a spare trenchcoat"  
"that'll do it, this'll tell ya what yas need to know" the strange man took Dib's stuff and gave him a piece of paper. Dib opened the paper, there were just a bunch of dots, JUST DOTS!  
"wait, maybe it's a code" Dib grabbed out a pencil and connected the dots, it looked like this when he was done:  
  
_____ ________   
/ | |\ |  
/ | | \ |  
/ | | \ |  
/ | | \ |  
/ | | \|  
----- --------   
  
  
"Zin?" Dib questioned the paper,"oh" he connected the last couple of dots."Zim" he glared evily  
"this kid is creepy" the strange man said from deep within some bushes.  
Gaz woke up, she wondered where she was, all she could remember was something that had to do with a laser and peanut butter, everything else was a blur.  
"she's awake" Gir said  
"excellent" Zim said, and walked over to Gaz.  
"where am I? Why am I not at my apartment?" Gaz tried to regain her memory  
"I brought you here using the power of my superior laser!" Zim said,"I knocked you unconscious with the touch of a button!"  
"your stupid laser didn't do anything! you just threw it at my head"  
"LIES! there much more complex spooky stuff going on than what you think!"  
"awwwwwww, such a coot wittle puppy!" Gir made his wonderful gir-smile at Vampire Piggy then Vampire Piggy bit his face.  
"HEY! your dogs eating my robot!"  
"your robot shouldn't have put his face by my puppy!"  
"LIES!" Zim argued  
Gir sat and ate some peanut butter.  
"HEY! that's Vampire Piggy's!" Gaz yelled  
"yes yes, my advanced SIR unit is merely testing it to see if you have armed it any way what so ever"  
"no, he's eating it, look"  
"LIES!" Zim argued, some more.  
Dib ran to Zim's house, the future of the Earth-and his sister-was at stake!  
"NOW! let the hideous tests begin!" Zim said  
"hideous...tests?" Gaz stuttered  
"yes, hideous tests, what did you think I brought you here for?"  
"I thought it had something to do with holding us hostage..."  
"LIES! let the testing...begin-"  
"okee dokee" Gir pressed a shiny red button. There was a bright red flash, and then Gaz saw that they had put Vampire Piggy in some test tube.  
"HEY! get her out of there!" Gaz ordered  
"NEVER! we are doing some hideous tests!" Zim said  
Gir started playing a video game on the computer. "GIR! that is not what the computer's functioning is for!" Zim said  
"I WIN!" Gir screamed  
"no, it says game over" Gaz said,"what are you going to do to Vampire Piggy?"  
"we're first going to look at all his statistics in your earthly form of science, and then do horrible irken tests!"  
"it's done" Gir said  
"excellent" Zim looked at the horrible earth statistics,"WHAT?!" he screamed  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Gaz screamed  
"this pathetic beast is of Irken background!" Zim explained.  
"AHA! ZIM! I knew it was you!" Dib screamed when he ran in.  
"no you didn't, you had to ask for help" Gaz said  
"how did you know?" Dib said  
"I saw it on the screen" Gaz pointed to Zim's computer, and it showed a clip of Dib asking if the odd man knew where Gaz was.  
"oh, well...ah...let's go home then Gaz" Dib said  
"not so fast Dib" Zim pressed some buttons and then Gaz was encircled in some laser-looking fence type thingy, I dunno...  
"you'll never make it past my force field! and I'll never put it down!"  
"what do you want Zim!"  
"if you surrender and become my test subject then I will let the force field down, and you must give up this filthy puppy beast to me!" Zim demanded  
"awwwwww, we're gonna get a puppy!" Gir said  
"don't do it Dib! I'll get out of here! don't worry" Gaz said  
"impossible! you would have to be Irken to escape this boundry!" Zim said  
"well..." Dib didn't know what to do, should he sacrifice his life and Vampire Piggy's for Gaz?  
"oh, and as a warning,"Zim said,"after 20 minutes in that cage, existance will no longer be a possibility, hehe, I love blackmail!" Gaz gasped.  
  
to be continued...  
  
WOAH! that was one heck of a chapter! hmmm...you'll have to wait for ONE MORE chapter, or maybe two more, or three, or...*author continues for a large amount of time*  
ahh...anyways you'll have to WAIT! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!! does anyone wish to IM me, I do get so very lonely...I said that already didn't I? oh well...  
did you like my web graphic up there? the one that said ZIN, I know it would have been easier to type ZIN but I had lotso time, please review! fill me with the want to write some more...  
next chapter: Dib swore to protect the Earth under all circumstances, but is the safety of yourself more important than the safety of the earth-and your sister? 


	4. never underestimate the power of swollen...

it's time for chapter 4! the chapter where the fate of the earth is at stake, not to mention Gaz and Vampire Piggy.  
  
"well? what do you say?" Zim asked  
"don't worry Dib" Gaz said, already starting to get weaker from within the cage,"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'm sure they have Game Slave in heaven..."  
"GAZ! NO! I GIVE UP ZIM! I'll do anything just let Gaz go!" Dib pleaded.  
"excellent" Zim put down the force field with the touch of a few buttons.  
"you shouldn't have dib..." Gaz coughed  
"it's no biggie Gaz-" Dib said  
"no really, you shouldn't have, I've treated you like a piece of crap your whole life, and now you go and save me! I'm confused" Gaz coughed some more.  
"here, drink this, it'll restore you to full health" Zim handed Gaz some blue goopy stuff  
"I'm not drinking this!"  
"fine, don't! go ahead and die!" Zim was fed up with humans  
Gaz frowned and drank the stupid stuff.  
"as for you, Dib, I will get great joy in this" Zim said.  
"what? what are you going to do Zim!" Dib asked  
"I will make you my human slave!"  
"WHAT?!" Dib screamed in shock  
"YOU will be MY human slave!"  
"never, not if it meant the fate of the earth!"  
"not even the fate of your sister?"  
"it's okay Dib, I'm fine, we all gotta go sometime" Gaz said  
"NO! I'll do it" Dib gave up, he truly was cursed...  
"good, you may go now" Zim shooed away Gaz  
"don't worry Dib! I'll save you, I can't believe I said that..." Gaz left.  
"and you! my first order of business is to have you give me all your alien protection devices" Zim commanded  
"here ya go" Dib handed Zim some gadget thingy  
"is that it?" Zim asked  
Dib nodded  
"hmmmm, I think not!" Zim said  
"oh, there's this..." Dib handed him a few more stuff.  
"there's more!" Zim said  
"no, there isn't"  
"my scanners say differently!"  
"NO! you can't have Mr. Alien Tracker!"  
"you named it?"  
"no, that's what the box said"  
"give it!"  
"he was my first alien tracking device! He's been mine since i was 3!"  
"man, you're an idiot, give that thing to me!"  
"here" Dib gave Zim the device.  
"good, now...uh...clean my base, I have to go report to the tallest on this filthy dog beast, I should be back in a few hours" Zim went upstairs with Vampire Piggy.  
Dib began to clean, this was pathetic! he was a swollen eyeball member! he swore to destroy the alien! not be his slave! wait...swollen eyeball...he could use his membership to the swollen eyeball club to destroy zim! and he was much more capable of being destroyed now...  
Dib attached his computer to Zim's, and loged in. There was only one member within his reach, and that was agent Dervax. at least there was someone. Dib tried to contact agent Dervax.  
"do I know you?" agent dervax asked  
"no, but I've nonwillingly became a slave to an alien! I'm sure I can destroy him but I need an extra pair of hands and some equipment!"  
"okay agent mothman, I'm locating you right now, I should be there with equipment in 500 hours"  
"500 hours! I'll be a servant by then!"  
"no, 500 hours! five o'clock!"  
"oh, kay, see ya"  
Agent dervax signed off.  
Dib started to search for any files that would prove zim as an alien, or anything like that.  
A few minutes later agent Dervax arrived.  
"I'm here, it wasn't easy getting around the alien but I did it"  
"great" Dib took his head out of Zim's files and looked up,"hold it, you're a girl?"  
"you were expecting a boy?" Agent Dervax asked  
"well...yes, I was" Dib said  
"that's racist" she said  
"I know...but most swollen eyeball members aren't girls"  
"that's also racist"  
"oh well, let's just finish off Zim and I dunno...stuff" Dib said  
"can do, I'm Nikia"  
"Dib" Dib and Nikia shook hands.  
"gee, this is pretty sad, I mean, here I am being held captive on the one thing I've dedicated my life to destroying!"  
"don't worry, one time a sasquash took my family's cooler when we were on vacation"  
"WOAH! you saw a sasquash!"  
"yep, well...I might have dreamed it..."  
"oh" Dib looked at Nikia, she had red-brown hair that almost made it down to her waist, and her bangs were right over the top of her eyes, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, kind of Jade colored. She was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a black skirt that looked like it was leather and it went down to her ankles. She had three earrings in her right ear and none in the other.  
"um..." Dib just looked at her, she was surprisingly pretty,"we should get to work"  
"gotcha" Nikia said, and they worked for a few a hours.  
"okay, this equipment should paralyze Zim long enough for us to contact the local paranormal society" Nikia said  
"no, he's reporting to his leaders, if they see us do that then they'll be sending over some ships or the Massive"  
"good point, we'll stop the call first" Nikia said.  
"and so my tallest-" Zim said to the transmission screen, and then it turned black. "dib"  
Zim teleported downstairs, just to find that ANOTHER filthy human was in his superior base!  
"WHAT?! who are you!?" Zim raved  
"Nikia, aka Agent Dervax" she said  
"get out of my house!" Zim screamed  
"oh that's not going to happen" she said,"dib?"  
"it's be my pleasure" Dib took out this huge device and fired it at zim. Zim was knocked unconscious, this would give them the oppurtunity to call Mysterious Mysteries and the Earth authorities!  
Dib reached for the phone just to realize that the Mysterious Mysteries hotline and the earth authorities were on his speed dial! he didn't know the number...  
"well? are you going to call them?" Nikia noticed Dib was just standing around  
"umm...I forgot the numbers..."  
"oh, uh, I don't know em either..." Nikia stuttered  
"well, I guess I should go home" Dib grabbed Vampire Piggy  
"ohhh, he's cute" Nikia started to pet Vampire Piggy  
"yeah, he is a nice edition to the family, but my dad says we can't keep him"  
"I could take him! I love animals!" Nikia said  
"really? what about your parents..."  
"um, I live alone, they died when I was little and since then I lived by myself"  
"what about the law?"  
"every time the police catch up to me I just move to a new place and they don't have a clue of where I went"  
"oh, Vampire Piggy does seem to like you"  
"his name is Vampire Piggy?" Nikia said, kinda freaked out  
"I know, my sister-"  
"I love Game Slave! It's like, my obsession!"  
"um, yeah, it's okay"  
"it's more than okay! it's a way of life! I'd love to take him!"  
"I'm sure Gaz would say it's okay, here" Dib handed Vampire Piggy to Nikia  
"thanks Dib" she attached him to a leash,"do you wanna go get some ice cream?"  
"sure" Dib left Zim's lair and walked to the ice cream parlor with Nikia.  
  
hey! it's an end!  
  
I hope you people like it, I've got another story with Nikia in the making. but I will not post it till I get some more reviews. MWAHAHAH!um, not much more I can say, does ANYONE wish to IM me, as I said I get lonely...  
please review, I love reviews, they make me happy... ah yes, there is one more thing I can say: I WOULD have posted this yesterday, but I was grounded of the computer, so I TRIED to draw a picture of Nikia but it didn't turn out the way I wanted, so I tried again. it got a little better....not really, I'll show you all sometime when I get a scanner 


End file.
